Take a chance
by Laurenjadedaly
Summary: JANOSKIAN FANFIC! Katie is moving half way around the world to Australia. Will she like it? How does she feel about leaving her dad? And what happens when she moves next door to the brooks?


Okay, this is it. Today were moving, not just to the next town, or city, but half way around the world to Australia. I walked down my stairs for the last time, I was so upset not only was I going to a new place but I had to leave all my friends and family.

'Katie! Come in here and help me pick up the last couple of boxes' my mom shouted for the kitchen. I padded across the kitchen tiles and picked up the box that was labelled 'kitchen'. I walked out of the font door and dumped the box into the big van that was full of the rest of the boxes of our belongings.

'So you excited for our new adventure Katie?' I mom asked grinning at me. I gave her the look of 'are you actually kidding me? You just asked me that', her smiled soon faded and she put her hands on her hips,

'What was I meant to do Katie? This is a great new job for me and I think we need a new start' she pulled me into a hug and carried on 'We both have been through a lot this year, we need a new start'

'No mom, you need a new start! I was just starting to get use to the idea that Dad wasn't going to be here. Mom I don't want to go!' I wriggled out of her hug and folded my arms in front of me sulking.

'Well wither you like it or not you're going and that's final!' I turned around and ran down my street. I couldn't deal anymore with her, she only thought about herself and never me. The only person who understood me properly was my dad.

I ran down the street and up towards the road where my best friend lived, Harry. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. He opened the door with blood shot eyes, Harry was the first person I told that I was leaving but I didn't realise how much I would miss him. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest when I saw his face, he was so upset, and all I could do was give him a tight embrace that he happily accepted.

'I'm going to miss you so much Katie!' Harry mumbled into my brown hair.

'I'm going to miss you too, so, so, so much! I'll call you on Skype everyday okay?' I pulled away and placed my hands on either side of his face, he smiled and nodded. This was it, this would be the last time I would ever see my best friend.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I got it out to see who was calling me, and it was my mom. I knew this was it I looked up at Harry, his big brown eyes were just staring at me, and he knew it too, this was it. I hugged him again and dragged myself away from his house; my heart was literally shattering inside my body.

I recalled my mom

'What do you want?' I asked sourly

'Don't you are talk to me like that Katherine Lucy Jones! Anyway where are you?' I hated it when she called me my full name, urgh!

'I just went to say goodbye to Harry' I mumbled

'The flight is in 2 hours you can say goodbye to everyone you just have to be home in an hour okay?'

I sighed 'There's only one person I need to say goodbye to, Dad'

'Okay hunny that's a nice idea. Love you' she always said love you if she knew that I was annoyed with her, I hung up on her because I knew that she didn't care about dad.

I walked down the road and into the park; I went up to my dad and knelt down

'Okay Dad this is it. I can't believe mom is making me move, I hate her so much why can't you come with us Dad, why? This year has been so hard I hate it that I can't see you anymore, it's horrible. Dad what if I don't make any friends in Australia?' I was fully on sobbing now 'I hate it! Come back to us dad please? I know it's my entire fault but please stay with me?' I was on all fours now kneeling in front of my dad's headstone.

My Dad died about 6 months ago, I was in the car with him. I blame myself completely because of his death; I was a stupid lazy cow that wouldn't walk back from a party so I asked him to come pick me up. We were at a set of lights when the car struck us, my dad died on impact. The only ever person that I cried to was my dad, even when he was alive. He would call me his kitty cat and he was my bear, that's why for my last birthday before he died he brought me a bracelet with two charms on it, a bear and a cat.

I just sat there for a while and just cried until I had no more tears to cry. I looked at my phone, I was already late for my mom so I said goodbye to my Dad and ran down the road towards my house, when I got closer to the house I saw that my mom was waiting for me in the car, she did not look impressed but I seriously couldn't care less.

I got in the car and didn't say a word to my mom. I plugged in my headphones and started to just get lost in my thoughts of this 'adventure'.


End file.
